Different Kind of Lady
by Asaka Kiseragi
Summary: Roy Mustang was man who ever since he was young had prided himself on his good looks, and charm. It could, and had, gotten him and allowed him to do anything he wanted, and was his most lethal weapon. RoyEd.


_...:folds arms and sighs:_

_Okay...it was bound to happen, right? I mean, I've already moved my sorry ass from the Golden Sun section, straight to the One Piece section, and I was bound to make a stop in this section along the way._

_So, here I am, and I greatly apologise to you. Anyway, I posted this little ...uh...it's kind of a one-shot drabble. It's too short for a one shot, and too long for a drabble. Gah. But, anyway, I posted it on the steelandsparks Roy/Ed 'ship community on Livejournal, and then just today I realised, 'Hey, I never posted it up on _

_So, being the sadist I am, I decided to inflict this upon on all of you. And yes, obviously, this is Roy/Ed. Despite the title. If you don't like Roy/Ed, then please don't read. And if you do like Roy/Ed, please: take a seat, try to enjoy the feature, and no flash photography._

_And now for the ever present; **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I wish I did, but then again, I bet all of you guys wish the same thing. :sigh:_

...Enough rambling from me.

**Different Kind of Lady**

oOoO

Roy Mustang was man who – ever since he was young – had prided himself on his good looks, and charm. It could, and had, gotten him and allowed him to do anything he wanted, and was his most lethal weapon.

And for a long time, his conquests had been women. He could get any woman he wanted, and he knew it.

He spent a lot of time in bars, talking with these women. At first, it was simple talking. But eventually the woman would be to wrapped up in his charm to notice what they were talking about, or whether or not he was flirting with him. And for a while, Roy was happy.

There was a certain skill, he believed, to wooing a woman, and the fact that he almost _always_ succeeded told him it was a skill he most definitely had. He enjoyed the – for lack of a better word – 'chase', although there never was much chasing involved, and found he enjoyed the results of his chasing even better.

But eventually, as he grew older, he began to become less and less enamoured with this way of life. To all of these women, he was just Roy Mustang: the Flame Alchemist. Known for his good looks, charm, and his skill and reputation in the army. They only saw his pale skin, dark hair and even darker obsidian eyes that regarded them in a cold manner. They put this Roy Mustang up on a pedestal and worshipped him, delighted if and when he took notice of them, and squealed to their friends about it afterwards.

None of them took the time to know _him_. These flings with women never lasted long. Once he gotten them, there was no 'second date' or 'another time'. It was just over, and they went off to tell their friends about how they'd slept with _the_ Roy Mustang.

And he tired of it.

He found himself beginning to overlook the things he usually looked for in a woman. Nice eyes, a pretty smile, long soft hair and a gorgeous body.

No, he began forming a picture of someone he really wanted to be with. He didn't only think about their looks, but what they had inside as well.

He wanted someone with defining characteristics: he still wanted a nice smile, beautiful eyes, and a nice body, but he wanted more too. He wanted someone with personality; a determined streak that would burn in their eyes; intelligence to hold a deep conversation with him; a quick mind and headstrong, not afraid to stand up for what they believed in.

He knew exactly what he wanted in a woman. The exact things that would attract him to them completely, and allow them to take his heart…

Sighing slightly, Roy glanced down at the other occupant of his bed. Behind closed lids, there was a gorgeous pair of eyes that danced with flames of determination, anger, or passion; there was soft, lightly tanned skin; long waves of soft silken hair that felt almost expensive to the touch; kissable red lips that tempted him almost continuously; and a beautiful lithe body that he currently clutched to his own.

They were smart, determined, headstrong, and never accustomed to taking orders. So sure of what they wanted, and so determined to make sure they got it.

In short, this person was everything he'd ever wanted in a woman…

"…Bastard, if you don't go to sleep in the next ten minutes…I'm gonna hit you in the stomach. With my metal arm."

Roy smiled slightly, and nuzzled his face into long waves of golden hair, placing a soft kiss on the crown of his lover's head.

The ironic thing was, he hadn't found it in a woman at all.

oOoO

_So, there we go. I hope you liked it. I had fun writing it all the same. :cackles: ... Feel free to leave reviews,but don't flame. Any flames will go to my doomed attempt to make a pair of Roy's flame gloves that not only look pretty, but actually do shoot fire. You gotta admit, they'd be pretty useful..._

_:Asaka:_


End file.
